dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:T-EGO
Edit <--Maniac Wolfson 17:51, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC)> Aktuell Ich würde ganz gern wiedermal Kontakt aufnehmen. --Maniac Wolfson 11:58, 1. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Willkommen Nach dem ich schon etwas "moderiert" habe, ein herzlich Willkommen auf und in unser aller Wiki. Wir hoffen natürlich, das du uns oft besuchst und uns im Rahmen deiner Zeit und Möglichkeit auch etwas unterstützt. PS: Eine Frage hab ich natürlich auch gleich, wird die Webseite und das Spiel mit der gleichen bzw mit einer identischen (Kopien voneinander) Datenbank beschickt? --Maniac Wolfson 08:03, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich danke dir für das "moderieren" (hier sind die Rollen vertauscht ;) und für das freundliche Willkommen heißen auf dem Wiki. Ich bin beeindruckt, was hier bereits seit meinen letzten Besuchen passiert ist und bin gern bereit in Zweifelsfällen beratend zur Seite zu stehen. Für die Webseite wird eine Kopie der Datenbank des Spieles verwendet. Wenn zwischenzeitlich auf der Datenbank Änderungen erfolgt sind, so kann es passieren, dass diese auf der Webseite nicht aktualisiert werden, im Spiel jedoch sehr wohl. Geht es um einen konkreten Fall? -T-EGO 08:20, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) hoher Besuch hier :-) ach du warst der Admin, der die Leute so faziniert hat DofuZaira 09:23, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hallo DofusZaira, ich freue mich über den freundlichen Empfang hier auf dem Wiki. Was das faszinieren angeht, so denke ich, dass es ganz einfach daran liegt, dass ich zur Zeit noch der einzige Admin und Ansprechpartner für Dofus bin :) Ich wünsche weiterhin viel Spass in Dofus und viel Erfolg für die Beiträge hier im Wiki. -T-EGO 09:46, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Datenbank(en) Ich hab gestern etwas die Daten auf der Webseite durch geschaut und festgestellt, dass die eine oder andere Verlinkung nicht (mehr) funktioniert. Dies hängt imo ursächlich mit der Sprachkombination bzw. der Durchmischung und Verbindung der deutschen und englischen Datenbank zusammen. Dabei stellte ich auch einige Schreibfehler fest: eine Tin(k)tur, einige S(p)hären usw. Meine Frage war dahingehend, ob nun die Fehler nur einnal für das Spiel (inkl. Webseitendatenbank) erwähnt werden sollen oder ob ich die für die Webseite extra melden "müsse". PS: Als Forumsmoderator hab ich mich dann doch nicht "noch" beworben^^ (mangels Referenz) --Maniac Wolfson 08:38, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Zum Thema Datenbank(en) Ich vermute auch, dass in Bezug auf die Links die Vermischung der deutschen und englischen Version der "Übeltäter" ist. Die beiden von dir gemeldeten Schreibfehler waren in der Datenbank des Spieles vorhanden. Ich habe sie nun korrigiert und werde anfang nächster Woche die Zuständigen für die Webseite darum bitten, die Datenbank zu aktualisieren, so dass die korrigierte Version auch für die Webseite verwendet wird. Bitte halte mich auf dem Laufenden, sollten dir noch weitere Fehler auffallen. -T-EGO 08:51, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Aber sicher, und das nächst mal dann auch wieder mit Bildern.^^ --Maniac Wolfson 09:19, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Das ist gut. Die Screenshots reduzieren die Zeit für das Finden der passenden Textstellen erheblich. So wie gehabt reicht es mir, Kommentare sind nicht nötig. Im Zweifel würde ich einfach nachfragen. -T-EGO 09:45, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Forum down? Ist das Forum down? Warning: implode() function.implode: Bad arguments. in /usr/local/apache2/htdocs/forum.dofus.com/include/language.inc.php on line 23 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/local/apache2/htdocs/forum.dofus.com/include/language.inc.php:23) in /usr/local/apache2/htdocs/forum.dofus.com/include/language.inc.php on line 28 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/local/apache2/htdocs/forum.dofus.com/include/language.inc.php:23) in /usr/local/apache2/htdocs/forum.dofus.com/include/language.inc.php on line 29 Die ganzen letzten Tage gab es massive Probleme mit dem Server auf dem die Foren gehostet werden. Daher war das Forum die meiste Zeit eher down als funktionsfähig. Seit gestern abend gegen 18 Uhr sollte es laut Technik wieder stabil laufen. Derzeit gibt es noch ein kleines Problem mit Umlauten, die nicht korrekt wiedergegeben werden. Ich habe dies bereits weitergegeben. Stabil laufen tut es jedoch soweit. Grüße, -T-EGO Danke, ja jetzt geht es und bitte entschuldige, da hab ich doch in der Eile das signieren vergessen --Maniac Wolfson 08:45, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC)